Cut and Run
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: First CSI: Miami longer fic, based on a CSI: Miami book, but I tweaked it some. I don't own CSI: Miami, and please R&R! Oh, and it is FINISHED!
1. The Trap

Just a fic about CSI: Miami, obviously, and I got it from a book

Just a fic about CSI: Miami, obviously, and I got it from a book. Yeah, they actually write CSI: Miami books, and this one's called 'Cut and Run.' This fic is about some of the scenes, how they could be more drama filled. Well, enjoy!!

Horatio and Calleigh were working the Breakwash case, where a ballooner was shot in mid-air, and Horatio went to talk to the widow, Randilyn Breakwash. He pulled the Hummer up to the house and noticed her front door ajar, and the driver's side door of Randilyn's car was open. Horatio noticed that seats were ripped open, and knew someone was conducting a search of their own in the house. He quietly called for backup, but mistakenly called the lab instead of dispatch. He jumped out of the Hummer and drew his gun. He approached the house and as he stepped inside, he called,

"Mrs. Breakwash? Randilyn? It's Horatio Caine, are you all right?"

He carefully made his way to the bedroom when he got no answer. He looked inside the bedroom and saw Randilyn tied to her bed. He dashed to her side and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Randilyn? Listen to me: is he still here?" Horatio whispered urgently.

Randilyn's eyes widened in fear and she said,

"Behind you!"

Horatio spun around and saw a man swing a gun at his head and he was knocked to the side when the barrel hit his head. Horatio hovered between consciousness and unconsciousness.

The man roughly yanked his gun away and dragged his hands behind his back, growling,

"Try anything and Mrs. Breakwash here is dead,"

Horatio nodded and shook his head to clear it. He heard a click of a safety being taken off a gun and that sound snapped him back to his senses. He was prepared to die trying to protect Randilyn when he heard soft footsteps and the guy muttered,

"What the hell…"

Horatio heard a scuffle and grunts. He chance a quick look up and saw the guy pinning someone on the ground. The person was fighting tooth and nail, and then the person got free and kicked the guy in the face. He reeled back and the person stood up, giving Horatio a clear look at the person's face.

It was…

Ohhh, who is it?? I'll give you a lot of guesses, chances are one of you'll get it right. Please review, let me know what you think, give constructive criticism and all that junk. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter'll be up soon, I promise!! IF you review!!


	2. The Deadly Shot

It was… Calleigh Duquesne

It was… Calleigh Duquesne.

She looked around and spotted her gun. She leapt towards is, and the guy tried to stop her. She punched him in the stomach, grabbed her gun and pointed it at the guy. He raised his hands in the air in surrender, and then lunged at her. By this time, Horatio had slowly gotten up and untied Randilyn, who raced outside. Then, the guy had Calleigh in a headlock with her own gun to her head. She was fighting him, but couldn't get free. The guy faced Horatio and snarled,

"Get back on the ground, now!"

He did, and then heard another scuffle break out. Then, he heard a shot, a single shot.

His mind screamed,

"_No, no, no! Not Calleigh too! No!"_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the man standing there, grinning with Calleigh's gun in his hand.

Horatio looked over to see Calleigh slumped on the ground and his eyes widened and he murmured,

"Calleigh, no,"

The man cackled and went to crack him again, saying loudly,

"You're the most pathetic Lieutenant I've ever seen, you can't even protect the people you love, so how can you possibly protect civilians? You're a joke, Caine, you're the worst Lieutenant ever…"

He was about to go on when a shot rang out and Horatio ducked as the guy fell to the ground in a dead heap.

WHO SHOT HIM?? Once again, I'll give you a boatload of guesses, you'll get it right, eventually!! Oh, and is Calleigh gonna be all right? Is she? I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!!


	3. The Best Lieutenant Ever

Horatio looked around and saw Calleigh standing up, a furious expression on her face, a gun in her steady hands

Horatio looked around and saw Calleigh standing up, a furious expression on her face, a gun in her steady hands.

She slowly lowered her gun and holstered it. Her gaze locked with his. In a few seconds, he was at her side and touched her shoulder, saying,

"Calleigh,"

"Horatio, don't you dare listen to a word he said, you're the best Lieutenant ever,"

"You sure about that? He's right; I can't even protect the ones I love,"

"Like who?" Calleigh snorted, and Horatio looked her right in the eyes and said,

"Like you,"

She stared at him, and suddenly threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured,

"I thought I lost you,"

"And I you," She whispered.

He eased back and laid his brow on hers for the briefest moment and then backed away. They smiled at each other and then heard backup arrive.

Calleigh shook off Horatio's concerns and started processing the house and garage. Horatio reluctantly left, but told her that he was coming back in a couple hours to check on the house. Calleigh rolled her eyes and got to work.

An hour later, she moved to the garage. She started working, and suddenly felt light-headed. She realized that there were chemicals in the garage, and tried to get out. She fell to her knees and tried to crawl out, but the fumes finally got to her and she blacked out.

An hour later, Horatio pulled up and called,

"Calleigh? Where are you?"

There was no answer, so he stepped inside and looked for her. He saw the garage door open, and opened it wider. He saw Calleigh lying prone on the ground.

"Oh my God," He said, and pulled out his phone.

"Dispatch, this is Lieutenant Caine, I need a bus and the Chemical Squad, immediately," He said, and relayed their location.

He repeated it and put his phone away. He took Calleigh's pulse and found her unresponsive. He started feeling light headed, so he quickly picked her up and rushed outside.

He laid her on the grass and with a rush of panic; he noticed how pale she was and saw a vein sticking out in her neck. If he didn't start CPR, she would die on him.

Wow, Calleigh almost dies a lot in this story, and be prepared for more!! Oops, that's too big of a hint, but, too dang bad. Well, thanks for reading, and REVIEW!! C'mon, ya know ya wanna!!


	4. The Beat Of Her Heart

He began CPR, and then heard the sirens

He began CPR, and then heard the sirens.

"C'mon, Calleigh, it's going to be all right, Sweetheart, c'mon, I can't lose you, not you, Calleigh, I can't, please, c'mon, it's gonna be all right," He chanted, and heard the sirens.

The ambulance pulled up and they loaded Calleigh up. Horatio hopped into the ambulance too, and a paramedic checked him out as well. He had to be given some shots, but he was fine, otherwise.

When they got to the hospital, Calleigh was raced away and as her hand was pulled out of his, he heard one of them say,

"Her pulse is dropping!"

Horatio wandered into the waiting room and pulled his cell, knowing that the others would want to know about Calleigh. First he called Alexx.

"Woods,"

"Alexx, it's Horatio,"

"Hey, I've got the post on Timothy Breakwash, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital,"

"Why?"

"Well, the widow was tortured for information, then I was taken hostage, Calleigh saved me and the widow, then she processed the house, but she didn't know that there were toxic fumes in the garage, so she inhaled a copious amount, and I found her unconscious, and now she's undergoing surgery,"

"Oh my God. I'm on my way, and I'll let the others know,"

"Thanks Alexx," Horatio said quietly, and Alexx said warmly,

"She'll be okay, Horatio,"

"I hope so. I just can't lost another CSI, Alexx, especially her,"

"Yeah, I know,"

They hung up, and in a few minutes Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Frank and Alexx strode in. Horatio stood and told them all what had happened. When he finished, the doctor walked up and said,

"Anyone here for CSI Duquesne?"

Horatio and the others looked at him and nodded, and he said,

"I'm afraid Ms. Duquesne has inhaled a lot of toxic gas, a gas called circoneta. It's very rare, and we are trying to find an antidote as we speak."

When he finished speaking, an alarm went off and nurses rushed into a room, and the doctor whipped around and took off, dashing into Calleigh's room.

All Horatio could hear was the beeping sound that meant Calleigh's heart had stopped.

Okay, so the count's up to three. Will it stop there, or keep climbing? By this I mean how many times Calleigh's almost died in this fic alone. Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, which is pretty much everyone's motto, I think. Don't quote me on that, though. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter'll be up soon!!


	5. Horatio's Attempt

He sank down onto the chairs, praying with all his might and hoping against hope that she was still alive

He sank down onto the chairs, praying with all his might and hoping against hope that she was still alive. He heard nothing, saw nothing, and really didn't care about anything.

Then, he felt Alexx's hand on her shoulder and heard her say,

"Horatio, the doctor wants to speak to you,"

He got up and walked with the doctor and listened intently to him say,

"Lieutenant Caine, Ms. Duquesne's condition has worsened. She has fallen into a coma, and we are still trying to find the antidote to the gas she has inhaled."

"So, she's in a coma?"

"Yes, she is in a coma," The doctor confirmed.

"All right, thank you doctor," Horatio said, and the doctor inclined his head.

Horatio walked back to the group and said,

"Calleigh's in a coma, and they still haven't found the antidote yet. I'm going back to the Breakwash house."

They all nodded, and Horatio said quietly, to Alexx,

"Call me immediately if anything changes,"

"You know I will, Horatio," Alexx assured him, and then he left.

He pulled up to the Breakwash house and donned a biohazard suit. He stepped inside and searched through the house vigorously, but cautiously.

Finally, he came upon the bottle he was looking for: a bright blue bottle. A triumphant smile broke his face as he stepped out and out of the suit.

Then, he looked at his watch and the smile was replaced by a look of horror. He had been in there about five hours and had a call from Alexx. He immediately called her back and said,

"Alexx, what happened?"

"Horatio, they can't find the antidote!"

"So, what does that mean, exactly?"

"They've given her only another few minutes to live, her pulse is dropping and there's nothing anyone can do!"

"Alexx, I've got the antidote! Just, just, try to get her to hang on,"

"I can't! I've tried! Here, you try! I'm putting the phone next to her ear!"

Horatio tried to protest, but then all he heard was the faint breathing of Calleigh, his Calleigh. He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, ah, this is awkward, since I don't know what to say. Um, Calleigh, you have to hang on, I'm on my way with the antidote, and you just have to hang on! Please, Calleigh, hang on, I just can't lose you, not you, please, Calleigh, for me,"

Then, he heard,

"We're losing her!" That was a nurse, and heard Alexx say hysterically,

"No! No! You have to help her! The antidote is on it's way, you have to help her!"

Then, the line went dead.

OMG, is Calleigh gonna be all right? If she's not, how will Horatio, her newfound love take the news? Find out with the next chapter!! Please review, it makes me write faster.


	6. Is It Too Late?

Horatio felt like shouting at the phone, but his still-rational side of his brain told him that no one could hear him, that the line was dead

Horatio felt like shouting at the phone, but his still-rational side of his brain told him that no one could hear him, that the line was dead.

He sped along the streets of Miami, flipping his lights on so he could go as fast as he could without killing himself and/or someone else.

As he drove, his mind kept thinking about the what ifs, what if she died, what if he was too late, what if, what if, what if. Horatio mentally slapped himself, if he kept thinking about the what ifs he would drive himself insane.

Finally, he squealed to a stop at the hospital and jumped out, the blue bottle clutched tightly in his hand.

He dashed into the hospital and ran for the stairs, because the elevator was too slow. He took the steps two at a time and raced up the flights until he got to the seventh floor, Calleigh's floor.

He burst through the doors and dodged the doctors and nurses as he ran down the hall, being careful to not drop the bottle.

Finally, he saw Eric, Ryan, Natalia and Frank down the hall, and called,

"I've got it!"

They looked at him and Natalia ran in the room to tell the doctor and nurses. Horatio slid to a stop in the room and handed the doctor the blue bottle. Alexx immediately ran to his side and wrapped her arm around him, preparing him for the worst.

The doctor, being as quick as possible, filled a syringe up with the antidote and carefully injected it into her IV line. Now all they could do was wait, to see if it worked, and if it did work, to see if they were in time.

Suddenly, the horrifying sound of a heart flat-lining filled the room. Alexx gripped Horatio's shoulders, and Horatio was just numb with shock. The doctor began CPR, while nurses and people rushed into the room, trying to save Calleigh Duquesne. The doctor had a hopeless look on his face and he signaled for them to stop, saying,

"I don't think there's anything more we can do, everyone,"

"No," Horatio whispered, and Alexx said,

"No! You, you, can't stop, you, can't give up on her, our baby girl,"

"I'm terribly sorry," The doctor said sadly.

OH NO!! Calleigh's dead?? NOOO!! Life's not fair!! Well, the next chapter'll be the last one, to wrap it up. Even if you don't like that Calleigh died, please, please read it, you WON'T be disappointed, I SWEAR!! Oh, and review on this one too, please!!


	7. That's Our Calleigh

Suddenly, Calleigh's heart monitor started beeping quickly

Suddenly, Calleigh's heart monitor started beeping quickly. The doctor spun around, and stared in wide-eyed shock as the monitor registered her heartbeat getting faster and faster by the minute.

Then, it got up to normal speed and stopped accelerating.

A few breathless and shocked moments passed and then Calleigh's eyelids fluttered open carefully. She squinted her eyes for a moment and said,

"Someone turn off the sun,"

She pulled the sheet over her head muttering,

"A girl can't even get her beauty sleep for God's sakes,"

The tense moment passed and the doctor unhooked Calleigh from all of her machines to see how she did. She curled up into a ball and when someone laid a hand on her, she growled,

"Leave. Me. Alone. I. Am. Sleeping! Dumb doctors,"

She heard a deep chuckle and she knew who it belonged too. Then she heard Alexx's voice say,

"That's our Calleigh, for sure,"

Calleigh smiled and tensed for a moment. Then, she whipped off the covers and sat bolt upright, springing to her feet and spinning around to face Horatio, all in a matter of seconds.

Everyone looked shocked and she smiled at Horatio.

"Hey Horatio, Alexx,"

"Hey baby girl, how're you feeling?" Alexx asked.

"Fine, I'm fine, perfectly fine,"

"Well, you gave us quite the scare there," Alexx muttered.

"Yes she did," Horatio said quietly, his voice brimming with emotion.

"'She' is right here, guys," Calleigh said sarcastically, and then walked out.

She went to see Eric, Ryan, Frank and Natalia who all hugged her. Then, they left to go do a case, and Alexx had to leave to do an autopsy.

Calleigh turned to Horatio and grinned at him. He gazed back at her, thinking about how close he had come to losing her more than a few times. She sensed what he was thinking and took a step forward.

He raised his arms and she smiled before throwing herself into them, holding him tightly.

"I'm still here, Horatio, and I'm not going anywhere soon,"

"Good," He said, burying his face in her hair and shoulder.

He held her for a long moment and then she eased back and laid her brow on his, saying softly,

"Horatio, I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Of course, should've thought of that," Horatio said, and she smiled at him.

"No, don't worry about it."

She looked in his eyes and took a deep breath. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his gently, telling him that she wasn't going anywhere. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Calleigh whispered,

"We belong together, Handsome,"

"Yeah we do, forever, Beautiful," Horatio agreed.

They walked off, subtly holding hands.

The End

Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed my story, and I hope you didn't get tired of Calleigh almost dying, like, five times, or more. Thanks for reading, and you know what to do. REVIEW!!


End file.
